Random Interactions
The players are in the middle of an Anilogics episode roleplaying. Yonezu Chieka (NPC character) - "I demand to get the information I crave!" Alex (OOC Player) - "I crave cookies!" Walle (OOC Player) - "Shut up, Lucas!" Niklas (GM) - "... Me too, actually. I'm going to get some cookies." (leaves) Alex - "Hey-wa..." Walle - "God - damn - it!" *silence* Walle - "Shut up, Walle!" Martin (OOC Player) - "I'm going to watch this video." ________________________________________________________________________________ Alex - "I follow her!" *plays Indiana Jones music* Walle - "DON'T! ''The only time you play Indiana Jones music is when searching for cactuses in Minecraft!" Rest - *chuckles/laughs* ________________________________________________________________________________ Naitou Rei (NPC Character) - "I have never seen a sun-set. There was a mountain in the way where I lived before. And since I'm a late bloomer, I never got to see the sun-rise." Alex - "Late bloomer?" Niklas - "That means that you wake up late." Alex - "Ah." (Few moments of silence) Alex - "She's a ''vampire!" Niklas - "Not that late, you idiot!" ________________________________________________________________________________ Niklas is listening through a recorded roleplay. He is scanning for information about what class Risami is in, which he apparently forgot to write down in his own notes. Invitation to Aether Club (written by Tsukada Risami) - "For further information, please contact Tsukada Risami of class..." *Walle breaks flow by laughing and then talking about something in Minecraft* Real Life Niklas listening to recording - *smiles slightly at stupid story* Invitation - "If you are interested, please seek out Tsukada Risami of class..." *Alex breaks flow with a "Aw, c'moooooon..!" and talks about something unfair happening in an RPG* Real Life Niklas - "Tsssk..." *slightly annoyed* Invitation - "Please seek out Risami in class..." *Recorded Niklas breaks flow due to the irresistible desire to poke Walle's cute avatar* Real Life Niklas - "Aww, but, ''C'MON!!!"'' ________________________________________________________________________________ Okita Moe is dragging Recirin towards a clothes shop to get here clothes since she just ended up in a new world and new school. She had borrowed Moe's school uniform to sneak into the school, and then went to the principal and enrolled. Niklas - "Wait, how do you even get school uniforms in Japan?" Walle - "I think the school gives them to you." Niklas - "Ah, well, since she didn't have any changes it really doesn't matter." Martin - "Yeah, she'll need clothes regardless." Walle - "Wait, why didn't the principal ask why she had a uniform to begin with?" (following two are said at the same time) Martin - "Because he's an Aether." (player's guess) Niklas - "Because he's an Idiot." (GM's word) (silence) Walle - "... Thank you." ________________________________________________________________________________ Oshiro Toshiyuki - "Well, that's a problem. Problems need to be solved." *Toshiyuki goes and takes up the phone* *Niklas (GM's) mobile phone rings* *Niklas answers* Niklas - "Damn it, it is bad manners to call the GM in the middle of the game, Toshiyuki!" ________________________________________________________________________________ Aiko – ”Aether was the substance my sister took when she was first without powers, then appeared naked with powers and killed them all.” Rodney – “Yeah, sounds like Aether alright. Causing problems as usual.” Walle (Player) – “Don’t do Aether, kids.” ____________________________________________________________________________________ Niklas - Not only is this boss more powerful, it is also much more merciless as the last one was trying to keep you all alive. Alex - Who's the boss? Martin - Hi. Alex - Hi- oh. ____________________________________________________________________________________ (free to input)(free to input)